And so he Left
by Ninja School Dropout
Summary: Jazz leaves.
1. Why'd he leave?

Bluestreak head the stomping of pedes and the door of the unit open, and close. He slowly peeked out of his room, allowing his sad optics to scan the room. Items were spread across the room, everything that wasn't bolted in place was thrown around. His optics landed on his Sire, Prowl.

Prowl was sitting at the table, his helm in his servos, and doorwings against his back.

"Did Jazz leave?"

Prowl glanced up at Bluestreak. "Yes."

"Are you two breaking up?"

Prowl bit his bottom lip. "I don't know. We aren't bonded, so it's possible."

Bluestreak felt his bottom lip quiver. "Is Jazz going to leave us like Carrier did?"

Prowl shook his helm. "I… don't know, Blue."

"I don't want Jazz to leave!" Bluestreak's optics started tearing up as his doorwings slowly fell.

"I know." Prowl stood up, walking over to Bluestreak. "I know, but I want Jazz to be happy, and if that means leaving us, then we have to let him."

"I don't want to!" Bluestreak's tears went over the edge of his optics, quickly sliding down his face.

"I don't either, but…"

Bluestreak glanced up at Prowl, his own tears running down his face. "But what?"

"But it's what he wants. He doesn't want to be here with us, so who are we to stop him. I'm sorry Bluestreak." Prowl wiped his optics. "This is my fault. If I was easier to get along with then… Then he might still be here."

Bluestreak sobbed as he hugged Prowl, not caring that he might scratch his Sire's paint. Prowl silently hugged the youngling back. "Everything will be fine, Bluestreak. We'll be okay."


	2. Why'd you leave?

**A/N: Some of you wanted a Prequel for how the place ended up the way it did, so I wrote this. XD It's probably not as good as the last one, mostly because the last one was actually written during one of my parents fights. XD They always make me feel like a five year old when they're screaming and yelling at each other. **

**REVIEWS**

**Answerthecall: XD I'm not sure about sweet.**

**IBrokeThe4thWall: I'll try. XD I'll make the sequel soon as well for you. XD It might take awhile though.**

**JeteThroughLife: Don't be sad. Be glad. -Passes you a trash bag-**

**Katnip: It's up now. XD Not soon at all.**

**Aradow: Parents fighting is always sad. I can't help that! **

* * *

Prowl couldn't even remember what started the fight. He just knew that whatever it was so trivial, but it had been enough to bring up every huge fight the two had ever had. Old grudges were brought into the mix, and everything fell apart. Everything fell apart so quickly that it would have been impossible to catch.

Prowl glared at Jazz, his doorwing's were hiked up in a 'V'. His denta were grinding against each other as Jazz picked up a small crystal. "This one is cute." He smiled before he pitched it across the room and watched it shatter. "Sometimes Ah thought ya liked ya stupid crystals more than meh! Ya spent all your attention on those stupid things!" Jazz grabbed another crystal and threw it too.

Jazz skipped across the room, the same cynical smile on his face. "Oh, and who am ah to forget ya stupid "home decor." Jazz snorted before he kicked over the small end table in front of the couch. The glass panel in the center shattered and pieces flew across the floor. Jazz's visor met Prowl's optics. His smile fell before he stepped up to Prowl. "Quick why don't ya clean it up? Ya know before ya'r house makes ya look like a slob!"

Prowl shook his helm. "You are being childish. You are being destructive."

"Ya wanna see destructive, Prowler?" Jazz's smile returned. He turned away, and calmly walked over to a small hutch Prowl had. He bent over, and smiled as he gazed at one of the holograms that was playing. "That was a nice orn. Maybe ya were just pretending then too?" Jazz grabbed the hutch, and pushed it over.

Prowl watched the huge piece of furniture fall the ground. His engine revved as he stomped over to Jazz. "If you are so unhappy, why are you here? If you think in your small stupid processor that you just start destroying everything, you are wrong?" Prowl optics narrowed. "If you think you are needed here, you are sorely mistaken as well. At this point you are not even wanted."

Jazz and Prowl stared at each for a moment before Jazz snorted. "I'm miserable with you."

"Then leave!" Prowl growled. "There is nothing keeping you here! If you are scared of hurting my feelings, you have already done that! I do not need somebody around who I can't rely on to be happy to be here. If you are so miserable, then leave. I don't want you here. I have more important things to be worrying about."

When Jazz failed to move, Prowl shook his helm. "Allow me to show you to the door." Prowl turned on his heel and walked through the small dining area and over to the unit's door. He stood beside it, until Jazz stomped over to it. The door opened in front of the mech, and shut behind him.

Prowl offlined his optics as a sighed escaped his mouth. He was hoping that Jazz would argue to stay. That the mech had cared enough to at least try to work things out, but obviously he did not. Prowl's doorwings drooped against his back. He sat down at the table, and allowed his helm to drop into his servos.

His spark felt like it was suffocating. The feeling of loss washed over him. If Jazz wasn't happy, what was the point in holding onto him?"

"Did Jazz leave?"

The small voice echoed in Prowl's helm. Bluestreak. He didn't even think of how he was going to break it to him. He lifted his helm, and stared at the young gray and red mech that stared at him. Bluestreak had already lost a carrier, and he was so attached to Jazz, but Prowl couldn't lie to him. "Yes."

"Are you two breaking up?"

Prowl bit his bottom lip. Jazz and him were almost certainly breaking up. There was no way around that, but Bluestreak. He should at least be able to have hope? Right? "I don't know." He did know. "We aren't bonded," They weren't. "so it's possible." It was definite.

"Is Jazz going to leave us like Carrier did?"

Bluestreak's carrier was offline. He didn't quite understand that. He just though that his carrier left. "I… don't know, Blue."

Panic filled Bluestreak's optics. "I don't want Jazz to leave!" His optics started tearing up as his doorwings slowly fell against his back.

Prowl stood up. "I know." Prowl walked over to the youngling who didn't pass the entrance of the broken living room. "I know, but I want Jazz to be happy, and if that means leaving us, then we have to let him."

"I don't want to!" Bluestreak's tears started sliding down his face, dripping off his chin.

Prowl felt his spark breaking for the small youngling. "I don't either, but…"

Bluestreak glanced up at Prowl. His bottom lip component quivered. "But what?"

"But it's what he wants. He doesn't want to be here with us, so who are we to stop him?" Prowl crouched down. "I'm sorry Bluestreak." He wiped away one of the flowing tears from Bluestreak's face. "This is my fault. If I was easier to get along with then…" Prowl sighed. "Then he might still be here."

Bluestreak sobbed as threw himself at Prowl, wrapping his small arms around his Sire. Prowl silently hugged his youngling back. "Everything will be fine, Bluestreak. We'll be okay."


End file.
